Fuyuki Hinata in: I'm a Dad with a Dragon Baby!
by JakeDragon13
Summary: Thinking it's another trip to deep blue sea Fuyuki is given an egg by the mermaid he has met previously. Once hatched the baby inside the egg calls Fuyuki his dad! Now Fuyuki will experience the struggles of parenthood while trying to figure out how this baby came to be. But there is danger now looking for the baby and the power it has. Also MoaxFuyuki I don't own og only Sei
1. The Egg

The Egg

"Hey Fuyuki my man! Do you want to go back diving down to the ocean depths?" Questions everyone's favorite green alien frog Sgt. Keroro! To a blue haired human boy with blue eyes who also happened to be his best friend.

"I don't know Sarge do you remember what happened last time I nearly drowned." Says Fuyuki

"Not to mention I was nearly eaten by a Megaladon." Thinks Fuyuki

"But I promise this time we won't be using cables we'll be using actual air tanks and also we'll be using actual metal pole flags. Also this can help you discover more alien ancient artifacts." Says Keroro happily.

"Then I guess a small trip wouldn't hurt." Says Fuyuki

"Oh no you don't you're going anywhere until you finish your chores!" Roars a red haired girl with hazel eyes also known as Fuyuki's older sister: Natsumi Hinata!

"Yikes Fuyuki just go on with Kululu, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo, and Moa they'll be waiting for you." Shouts Keroro as he was dragged away from Fuyuki by Natsumi to finish the chores he was given. While that was all happening down in the ocean depths was the mermaid Fuyuki has encountered on previous times with something that was shaped like an egg and has big as a human head close to her chest.

"Why will you not wake yet is there something missing in your life? Questions the Mermaid to the egg not receiving a reply until the mermaid thought of Fuyuki.

"Wait maybe this egg will not awaken with me but with Fuyuki it might." She thinks finally having her answer as she starts to swim up to the surface only to see Fudgy the sub heading towards the bottom of the ocean soon she sees two figures come out one taller than the other. One of them was a light blue frog that's right Dororo everyone. The other is Fuyuki Hinata as they were being spoken to from Tamama who was inside the submarine with Moa, Giroro, and Kululu. Once the mermaid saw Fuyuki she immediately swam towards him crashing into him as Dororo takes out his sword ready to attack.

"Wait Dororo she's harmless!" Shouts Fuyuki confusing everyone as the mermaid is in front of Fuyuki and he sees the egg that she has.

"Fuyuki you must take this egg for I have tried waiting for it to hatch but it hasn't hatched at all. But I know with you it will soon hatch so please watch over the being inside of this egg. The being inside is also a mystery to me but please take care of it." Says the Mermaid through telepathy to Fuyuki and everyone else

"So please take care of it." Says the mermaid as she hands the egg to Fuyuki and he holds it close to him and soon all of the Nuntoma beings surrounded the submarine in darkness and the mermaid soon left with them as soon as the Megaladon appeared and they all disappeared back down deep into the ocean. Everyone there was terrified of the giant shark that appeared but Fuyuki was wondering what the egg contained inside of it. Soon he and Dororo went back into the sub and headed back to the Hinata residence. All the while Fuyuki kept the egg close to him. Not letting out of his sight for a second.


	2. I'm a Dad!

Once Fuyuki got home he immediately was bombarded by questions from Keroro.

"Fuyuki what did you see?" Questions Keroro

"Well Sargent we saw a mermaid and a huge shark but most of all Fuyuki got an egg he's supposed to take care off." Says Tamama

"That's right uncle we all saw it happen." Says Moa and even played a video of what happened since they were ordered to record everything that happened and Keroro sees the egg and then looks at the egg in Fuyuki's hands and then sees the Megaladon and freaks out.

"Yikes! That one big shark!" Says Keroro frightened

"It's known as a Megaladon they were supposed to have gone extinct about 1.5 milling years ago. But apparently one or more have seemed to have survived through the changes of the planet." Says Fuyuki then the whole platoon along with Moa, and Fuyuki all decide to head up to the living room. Only to see a very furious Natsumi waiting for all of them, and they tried to escape only to be caught.

"Fuyuki! Where have you been this whole time?" Questions Natsumi angrily

"Natsumi I can explain everything if you give me a chance." Says Fuyuki frightened as everyone else hid behind him.

"Fine start talking." Says Natsumi, after explaining everything Natsumi was a bit skeptical about it until she was shown a video and then believed them.

"Alright but why are supposed to take care of it?" Asks Natsumi about the egg

"I don't really know but I wonder what's inside this egg." Says Fuyuki hugging it close as soon as he hugged it close to him the egg shell started to crack and glow brightly everyone covered their eyes and Fuyuki stared in awe. Soon once the brightness died down everyone opened their eyes to see what seemed like a very small dragon in Fuyuki's arms only it was shaped like a human baby but it had dragon wings, a dragon tail, claws, and scales covering most of its body. Then the baby looked at Fuyuki and Fuyuki saw amazed by baby's eyes the pupils were shaped like the flower of life before turning into five pointed stars, then to four pointed stars until turning into the normal round pupil that every human has but also the color of the baby's eyes were yellow and it's hair was white as snow then the baby smiled at Fuyuki.

"Papa!" Says the baby at Fuyuki

"Eh?" Asks everyone until they went into shock

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Questions everyone looking at the baby, while Fuyuki was trying to comprehend everything that was happening around him

"Wait does this mean I'm a parent?" Thinks Fuyuki until passing out from utter shock


	3. New Parents

As soon as Fuyuki woke up he later realized that he had to take care of this baby seeing as it called him "papa". Everyone then decided to step in to help Fuyuki along the way until they hear a screech outside the front door.

"Kids I'm home!" Calls the mother of both Fuyuki, and Natsumi also known as: Aki Hinata

"Crap I'm in for it now." Thinks Fuyuki and suddenly when their mother enters the living room two things ran through her mind. One: Fuyuki was holding a baby and it looked adorable despite the fact that it had Dragon features. Two: Whose baby is it?

"Fuyuki, Natsumi? Please don't tell me that you both have been fooling around like mama wasn't at home." Says Aki seriously worried

"No we haven't mom! Besides it's not ours at all!" Shouts Natsumi as Aki sighs relieved

"Thank goodness but back to the matter at hand whose baby is it and why does it have dragon like features?" Asks Aki and soon the kids explain everything to their mother and she just looks at the baby dragon and once she picks it up it looks at her with its grey eyes wondering you she is before she squeals like a high school girl.

"OMG! It's so adorable! Fuyuki as your mother I'm going to have to teach you the ropes of parenthood also I'm proud to call myself a grandmother now but I wasn't hoping it would happen so soon and I bet your grandma will be happy to know that she's a great grandma though I wonder how she'll take that her great grandchild is part dragon." Says Aki as she holds the new baby.

"Yeah but what gender is it?" Questions Natsumi then suddenly the dragon scales seemed to retreat into the baby's body and they could clearly see what gender it is.

"Congrats Fuyuki Hinata it's a healthy baby boy!" Says Aki smiling as the baby giggles. Soon everyone heard a stomach growl and they look towards the baby who was looking like he was about to cry.

"Aw it seems someone's hungry." Says Aki as she hands Fuyuki the baby boy as she goes to fix a bottle for the baby as soon as she was done she came back with a bottle and handed it to Fuyuki who proceeded to feed it to the baby and it starts to drink the bottles contents.

"Now that's a boy what kind of name are you going to give it?" Asks Natsumi

"Seikatsu… Seikatsu Hinata." Says Fuyuki looking at the small baby (Seikatsu is also known as Life I checked)

"Doesn't it mean life?" Asks Dororo

"It does but the reason I picked that name is because his pupils weren't normal the first time I laid eyes on them they were in the shape of the flower of life." Says Fuyuki as everyone just looks at him like he's crazy but the look on his face was sincere and his words didn't have a hint of dishonesty in them.

"Alright Seikatsu it is." Says Aki

"But now this leaves the question who's going to be Sei's new mom?" Asks Keroro which made everyone go deep into thought

"Momoka I guess?" Suggests Tamama until Fuyuki disapproved.

"No I don't want her to struggle trying to get through school and taking care of a baby." Says Fuyuki

"How about Alisa would you think she's a good pick?" Asks Aki knowing Alisa Southerncross also has taken in interest in Fuyuki in the romantic way despite she doesn't exactly show it.

"If we had some way to contact her besides I'd think she'd try to eat him." Answers Giroro

"Koyuki wouldn't be the perfect choice either." Says Dororo

"Also it can't be me since we're siblings." Says Natsumi then Keroro looked at Moa and had an idea.

"How about Moa I mean she does help out with the platoon?" Questions Keroro and everyone just looked at Keroro in shock.

"Uncle how can I take care of a baby plus Fuyuki is a human." Says Moa

"We know but then Sei isn't normal either." Says Kululu laughing his signature laugh

"Don't worry Moa we'll be behind you one hundred percent besides Sei needs a parent here while Fuyuki is away at school." Says Aki

"Besides how can you say no to this adorable little cutie?" Says Aki showing Sei in all his glory as he gurgled looking at his feet, and kicked them, and started giggling, and smiling Moa melted at his laughter and smile and nodded her head.

"Alright I will be the best mother Sei will have." Says Moa

"Alright now it's time I began to teach the two of you the ropes of parenthood." Says Aki as her eyes seems to flare in excitement and wonder.

"Well this is going to be weirdest but possibly the most amazing life I'm going to have." Thinks Fuyuki as he looks at Sei in Moa's arms and Sei looks at Fuyuki and reaches out for him and soon Sei was handed to Fuyuki and Fuyuki smiles at Sei and Sei is smiling at his "Papa".

"Um Fuyuki not to alarm you but…" Starts Moa about to laugh and so is everyone else

"What, what is it?" Questions Fuyuki

"Sei is peeing on you!" Howls Natsumi laughing hard and so is everyone else and Fuyuki looks at his shirt and saw that it was indeed peed on and Sei had a relieved face on him.

"Great not even day one and things already are going down for me." Thinks Fuyuki as his mother got a diaper and put it on Sei and he was given a bib and he just sucked on it and soon fell asleep.

"You know Fuyuki I wonder how this will change between us." Says Moa

"I don't know maybe not by much, but who knows Moa." Says Fuyuki and not knowing how wrong that was going to prove to him.


	4. First Day

**Alright everyone I'm back and please ignore the fact that Momoka is hunting me down right now because this chapter literally got her royally pissed so as usual I do not own the characters except Sei review and criticize also don't expect a exit part in this chapter because I'm going to be in hiding for a bit.**

Morning came around in the Hinata House, Fuyuki woke up to see a crib beside him and he realized Sei was sleeping so he got up and checked on Sei who was sleeping peacefully. Fuyuki gave a small smile and he looked back at his bed to see that his clock was showing a certain time. Fuyuki eyes went wide in shock as he quickly got dressed. Yup he was late for school as usual. Natsumi came in to get him up from bed but seeing has Fuyuki was already out the door before she stepped in she figured out what happened and rushed after him. Aki had recently woken up and had the day off from work and she heard the sound of crying coming from Fuyuki's room.

"It seems Fuyuki was late and couldn't care for Sei. Oh well at least this give me time to spend time with my grandchild." Thinks Aki as she went to Fuyuki's room and found Sei crying and when she picked him up from his crib his crying was reduced to sniffles and he looked at Aki with his watery grey eyes.

"Aw don't look so sad Sei. I promise daddy will be home before you know it so how about we get you to your mommy." Says Aki as she went to the sarge's room to see if Moa was available. As soon as she entered she saw Moa reading a book on babies and she smiled.

"Oh Moa I brought little Sei." Says Aki happily and Moa yelped in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry I was reading on babies since I thought I would need it." Says Moa as she walks over to Aki and was handed Sei and she held him in her arms.

"Don't worry about it I told you I would teach you so come on let's get something to eat and then we can begin our lessons." Says Aki as the two of them went up to the kitchen and got something to eat. Later they went to the living room and Aki started giving tips and advice on how to take care of babies to Moa as Moa listened closely and diligently knowing she couldn't fail Sei if she truly wanted to have a family in the future. Meanwhile that was happening let's go see how our little froggies are doing. In Keroro's room Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, Kululu, and Keroro are having a meeting.

"Alright men we have a new addition to the Hinata family but he should be an easy feat to overcome for he is nothing but a baby." Says Keroro

"That he is but how do we overcome him if he has such fierce protectors meaning the rest of the Hinata Family." Says Giroro angrily

"Easy we take him hostage the first chance we get and make the Hinata Family surrender the house to us." Says Keroro evilly

"That would be easy if we can get close to him. But all the same I will stop you from going through with such a plan." Says Dororo seriously glaring at Keroro who seemed to be glaring back

"I don't care what you think getting to Sei should be easy." Says Keroro

"Sargent that would be easier said than done because Natsumi won't ever let you get close to Sei not with your plan she would literally destroy us." Says Giroro

"Yeah I guess we should think of a different plan because I don't want to die." Says Keroro

"I know how about we make Sei believe that us Keronians are his true friends while the humans are evil that way when he gets older he can become our own personal killing machine." Says Keroro

"You're forgetting something important there boss man. He thinks as Fuyuki as his father, so he would probably head to Fuyuki first and will probably tell him the whole plan." Says Kululu

"Ugh why can't anything work for us?" Says Keroro

"Well we can get Momoka to help us because she is gaga for Fuyuki." Says Tamama

"Brilliant Idea Private. We'll get Momoka since she loves Fuyuki and having the baby in our possession she'll have to talk to Fuyuki saying that she will have to become the baby's mother and she'll do anything we say as long as we promise her the baby." Says Giroro

"Um you're forgetting that Moa is now officially Sei's mother because of the Sargent." Says Dororo turning everyone's attention to Keroro

"Oh yeah so that plan goes down the drain." Says Tamama with an annoyed look, while they keep plotting let's check on Natsumi and Fuyuki who are currently with the other humans who have had contact with the aliens.

"So Fuyuki are you going to stay in the paranormal club anymore?" Asks Natsumi as everyone's attention was on him

"No I won't since I have to be at home after school now." Answers Fuyuki as Momoka was heartbroken

"Why you got grounded or something?" Asks Saburo

"No you see we have a new addition to the family." Answers Fuyuki which made Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki wondering what he meant by that.

"What is your mom pregnant or something?" Asks Koyuki

"No she's not let's just say Fuyuki is a father now." Says Natsumi as Momoka went into state of shock

"Wait Fuyuki did you knock someone up?" Asks Saburo shocked as Koyuki was blushing from amazement that Fuyuki would do such a thing

"No I didn't just let me explain!" Shouts Fuyuki blushing from embarrassment then Fuyuki explained everything to them and Saburo, Momoka, and Koyuki let out a sigh of relief.

"So how do you manage to get through school and taking care of the baby I mean you are an only parent aren't you so who's going to take care of him since he needs a mother." Says Saburo

"I can do it!" Shouts Momoka

"Sorry Momoka but we got Moa filling in the position since she stays at home most of the time. So while I'm away here at school she takes care of Sei then when I get home I can take care of him from here." Says Fuyuki

"So you both are sharing the responsibility of taking care of him." Says Koyuki as Momoka was furious that Moa was taking in the position of Sei's mother since we is in love with Fuyuki and wanted to be the mother of his children.

"Yeah but overall it's going to be hard." Says Natsumi as Fuyuki nodded in agreement

"Can we come over you know as a get together so we can have a study session and see the baby?" Suggest Saburo giving a small smile

"Sure you can come." Says Natsumi blushing and squeaking as Saburo smiles

"That's cool so after school let's all meet up at the Hinata's." Says Saburo as everyone went back to their homerooms. Soon after school everyone met up at the Hinata household. Everyone went into the living room and there they met Fuyuki holding Sei in Fuyuki's old baby clothes and sucking on a bib.

"Aw he's so adorable." Says Koyuki as she kneels in front of Sei who looks at her and he looks at her wondering who she is.

"Hi Sei my name is Koyuki." Says Koyuki smiling as Sei talks in aby talk at her and he reaches out to her and she lets Sei hold on to her finger in his small hands and he giggles and laughs and Momoka and even Saburo melted at him.

"I have to say he sure is cute." Says Saburo

"He's more than cute he's the most adorable thing in the world." Says Momoka and then Saburo takes out his signature beanie and puts it on Sei and its too big as it covers his face and then Sei looks around trying to figure why it was so dark as Natsumi, Moa, and Aki came in with came in with snacks.

"I see you guys are getting along well." Says Natsumi

"Yeah he's cute and his eyes are grey like the color of my hair." Says Saburo

"Do you mind if I hold him?" Asks Koyuki to Fuyuki

"I don't know if he'll like that he's only been most comfortable while Moa, my mom or I hold him." Says Fuyuki

"Oh you won't know that unless you try." Says Natsumi as she gently takes Sei into her arms and Sei just gurgles and laughs a little by being carried by Natsumi

"See he's fine." Says Natsumi

"Okay I guess but the first sign that he doesn't like it I'm getting him back." Says Fuyuki sternly

"Jeez Fuyuki your sounding like a dad already." Says Natsumi as everyone laughs and has a goodtime completely forgetting that they were supposed to be studying instead of having a good time but hey it's Fuyuki's and Moa's first day being parents let's cut them some slack.


	5. A Visit

**Finally I'm back sorry I haven't updated getting close to the end of the first semester and with finals coming up it's only going to get harder so I'm making this chapter as long as I can before studying on the rest of the finals I have. So let's jump into the story and see how everything unfolds. I do not own Sgt. Frog I only own Sei.**

After a week of finally having Sei, Fuyuki and Moa have grown accustomed to raising him, sometimes Keroro, Dororo, Tamama, and Giroro would look after Sei if Moa, Fuyuki, Aki, and Natsumi were too busy. Of course they would dare let Kululu get near Sei at all. Now let's see what happening with our little one. Sei is crawling across the floor in Keroro's room as Keroro is in front of him with one of his Gundam models and Sei crawls closer to the Gundam toy until Keroro moves behind Sei and then Sei turns around easily excited and giggles going after the toy. Giroro barely arrives into the room seeing Keroro playing with Sei.

"Sergeant aren't we supposed to be planning instead of taking care of Seikatsu?" Questions Giroro angrily

"I know but after having a week with Sei I don't feel like we should bring harm to him. I mean look at him he's alone in this world and we're the only family he has." Says Keroro

"You honestly can't be feeling sentiment?" Asks Giroro shocked at Keroro

"Giroro there are times to invade and times where we shouldn't. Sei here still has his whole future ahead of him he doesn't have anyone like him and also looks at us. We're strangers in this world as well." Says Keroro as Sei holds the Gundam toy and he looks at it amazed at how it looks.

"Well you do have a point but what about HQ there going to be wondering what we've been doing this whole time." Says Giroro until he and Keroro hear a familiar voice

"Yes what have you been doing Giroro?" Asks the voice as they look above them and they see a Purple Keronian with Yellow colored visors comes down from a golden ray holding him as four other Keronians also join him.

"Garuru, what are you doing here?" Questions Giroro as he materializes a gun to his hands and Keroro hides Sei behind him.

"We've come here sensing a very strong sense of energy enough to destroy a planet and we demand that you give us that energy." Demands Garuru as his platoon is ready to fight for the energy and Tororo laughs.

"No need captain the energy readings are very strong and it's inside of this room right now." Says Tororo holding a strange device and then Sei crawls from behind Keroro and the Garuru Platoon wonders why a baby was in the room and then Tororo points the device to Sei and the Device breaks from the readings being so high.

"It's the baby the baby is the one releasing all that energy." Says Tororo shocked and even Garuru was surprised

"Then that's no ordinary Pekoponian infant." Says Garuru and before he could take a step forward towards Sei Giroro fire a shot at Garuru who barely dodges it.

"Giroro…" Says Garuru looking at him and Giroro glares at Garuru but is scared because of the difference in their abilities.

"Seikatsu is a part of the Hinata family which means he is under the custody of the Keroro Platoon meaning Garuru you are not needed here." Says Keroro holding Sei now in his arms, as soon as he said that Dororo appeared hanging from the ceiling, Tamama also appeared and so did Kululu. The two platoons stared each other down. Then they were interrupted by two people coming into the room.

"Hey Sarge, Moa, and I just got back from the store with Natsumi." Says Fuyuki and Sei smiles at Fuyuki and calls out to him.

"Papa! Mama…!" Calls Sei and Fuyuki walks over to Sei completely ignoring the arrival of the Garuru Platoon and they are dumbfounded at how Fuyuki completely ignored them as they were ready to battle each other and Fuyuki takes Sei into his arms as Moa comes in as well and Sei smiles seeing both of his parents.

"Fuyuki Hinata?" Questions Garuru a bit shocked and then Fuyuki notices Garuru and his platoon.

"Oh Hello Garuru, when did you and your platoon get here?" Asks Fuyuki now that sentence hit Zoruru more than how Dororo forgot about him, Taruru was beyond shocked, and Pururu was blushing a lot that Sei called Fuyuki and Moa his parents, Tororo was also shocked and Garuru was a bit confused at everything until he coughed.

"Fuyuki Hinata let me see if I get this right that infant you are holding is your child?" Asks Garuru

"Yes he is. I'm his father and Moa here is his mother." Says Fuyuki smiling and then Pururu exploded at that.

"Fuyuki Hinata how could you get Moa pregnant and you're still too young to have a family of your own!" Shouts Pururu and then Fuyuki looks confused as he and Moa look at each other confused about the whole situation and he looks at Keroro.

"Sarge you haven't told them." Says Fuyuki

"Um about that they came here and then things got complicated." Starts Keroro

"Okay let's take it from the start." Says Fuyuki and then after explaining everything Fuyuki was more relaxed about the situation.

"Now it's time to share my side of the story." Says Fuyuki as he explains everything to the Garuru Platoon and soon they got ahold of the situation as well.

"So Seikatsu Hinata is your child not by blood but because he was given to you?" Questions Garuru

"That is correct he was just an egg and then soon he hatched in my arms at first it was hard but after a week we've got used to having Sei around." Answers Fuyuki

"But doesn't this affect your education?" Questions Pururu obviously worried about Fuyuki's education and how this would affect his health as well

"No it doesn't since the only ones who know are the ones who know Sarge and the others." Says Fuyuki

"Ah so the other Pekoponians that know Master Tamama and the others are the only ones who know?" Asks Taruru

"Yes that is correct although even though Sei is a Dragon he has been recently harmless and has showed no signs of showing his power." Says Fuyuki as Moa is holding Sei and Sei is about to sneeze. Moa points Sei away from her and when Sei sneezes, a giant ball of fire and it hits Keroro who runs around on fire until he is put out and he his burnt all over and has an afro. Sei laughs at Keroro thinking it was funny at how he looked.

"Well what do you know? You learn something new every day." Says Fuyuki smiling nervously at what just happened and Sei just smiles as Garuru coughs again.

"Well Fuyuki Hinata it seems Sei is not only a danger to you but to Keronians as well and so we will take our leave now." Says Garuru as he and his platoon are about to leave Sei suddenly changes back to his dragon from and flies to Garuru and Garuru looks a bit surprised and was shocked that Sei smiles at him and gives Garuru the Gundam toy that he was holding onto the whole time. Garuru gives a small smile and he gives a salute to Sei.

"We will meet again Seikatsu Hinata hopefully you've grown more and we can properly get to know each other." Says Garuru and Sei does something that shocks everyone he salutes back to Garuru and Garuru smiles as he and his platoon enter their ship and while they leave Earth Pururu could help but squeal.

"Aw Sei is just so cute it was so adorable of what he did." Says Pururu as Taruru agreed with her.

"If he can cause a giant fireball with just a sneeze imagine how strong he'll become when he grows up." Says Tororo laughing

"He will become a worthy opponent to face." Says Zoruru

"That he will Platoon that he will." Says Garuru as he places the Gundam model in front of him as a gift from Sei in hope that one day they will meet again.

**Finally the end of the chapter! I just had to make this as adorable as possible sorry if I didn't quite catch all the characters personalities I'm still new to this stuff and also I haven't seen Sgt. Frog in a long time so I need to re-watch the show. But either way I hope you had a good read and please don't forget to review. This is Jake signing ou**t!


End file.
